


Summer Night

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: YukiSayo One-shots [29]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Probably ooc, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina can't stand the summer heat. She needs something, or rather "someone", better than an air-con.





	Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another ultra short story while I keep working on other projects. Somewhat self-indulgent seeing as the weather has been pretty hot lately. Damn global warming.

Sayo lived up to her surname. Yukina found her pleasantly cool to the touch during the summer.

“Mi…Minato-san! Please stop clinging to me!”

And so, on this hot summer night, Yukina refused to let go of Sayo while they lay in bed together, pressing up against Sayo’s back where it was bare save for her bra strap.

“It is too hot,” Yukina answered.

“Pressing against me won’t help! I have body heat too!”

“Still, Sayo feels nice and cool.”

“That’s because I just took a cold shower!”

When Yukina fell silent, Sayo turned around to find her frowning. Sometimes, Yukina could be strangely unrealistic. Had she expected some sort of fantasy explanation for Sayo’s skin temperature? Because her surname had the character of “ice” in it? That it would mean Sayo was from a lineage of ice mages or something? Despite her serious demeanour, Yukina’s head could be stuck as highly in the clouds as Ako’s. Where else did she get inspiration for those over-the-top Roselia lyrics?

“Let’s just turn on the air-con for a bit.” Sayo suggested.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because Sayo wasted too much money whaling for my back-to-back four-star cards on the Garupa game this month. I do not want to pay a hefty electric bill all by myself.”

The verbal attack hit Sayo like an arrow to the chest. She did not need to be reminded of the sad state of her bank account. While Sayo lamented the numbers she last saw on the ATM, Yukina took the opportunity to latch on again, this time from the front. Sayo only noticed when she felt…_softness_ being rubbed against her.

“Mi…Minato-san!! If you keep going like this-”

“You do not like it?”

“That’s not it…”

“Then it is fine.”

It wasn’t. Sayo could feel her temperature skyrocket. It was too hot for this. Much too hot!

“Sayo, stop heating up. You will make me sweat.”

As though she could help it!

“Minato-san, I am not a human ice pack, you know?”


End file.
